1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a condensed-cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the condensed-cyclic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices having advantages such as wide viewing angles, good contrast, quick response speeds, high brightness, and good driving voltage characteristics. Additionally, OLEDs can provide multicolored images.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate on which is sequentially stacked an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
The operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
There is a demand an emission layer material, and in particular, a material for a blue emission layer, with high color purity and improved lifetime.